Sing a Song of Silence
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: A new rising star, Francine Seraphie, is quickly taking over. However, something seems... off. With an unlikely group banding together, can they figure out the mystery of this star?
1. Camera Roll

Francine Seraphie. That was her name. At least, that's what she explained before the video started that Papyrus was reacting to. Despite being the Ambassador to all monsters, he also ran a very successful YourStream channel. It was a subscriber special, so Papyrus decided to support a very fast growing artist, singing an parody song called, "A Trickey Soul."

"SO, WE ARE STARTING THE VIDEO IN 3! 2! 1!" Papyrus clicked play.

A young woman, with hair as black as night, ruby red lipstick and wearing all white came onto the screen. "Hello everyone, this is Francine Seraphie coming to you with the very first video. I decided to sing parody of a song that I love. I hope you all enjoy!"

"I HOPE SO TO FRANCINE!" Papyrus declared as the song came up.

After a mysterious intro she began to sing.

" _Bored of the life in the city of old._

 _She left and let everyone know._

 _Gone were the friends she had known for so long._ " Francine was singing

"WELL, I WOULDN'T LEAVE MY FRIENDS!" Papyrus declared. "NOT EVEN FOR ALL THE SPAGHETTI IN THE WORLD!"

" _Alone, with a dream of some fun_

 _She traveled the wide open road_

 _The blinkered Arcade_

 _In search of more people and start a new life_

 _Nowhere._

 _Everyone looked so strange to her!_

" _They got no horns_

 _They got no tails_

 _They don't know of her friend's existence_

 _Is she wrong to believe that the people of old_

 _That lies in the deep distance?_

" _She wept as they led her away to a cage_ "

"WELL THAT SEEMS RATHER SAD! TAKING HER TO A CAGE!" He scoffed.

" _Schizophrenic, they cried_ "

"WHAT'S A SCHIZOPHRENIC?" Papyrus asked.

" _The creatures pushed, and prodded her frame_ "

"WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT?"

" _And they questioned her story again_

 _But they soon got bored of their prey_

 _Beasts that can talk?_

 _More like insane! Or publicity stunt!_

 _Oh, no…_

" _They got no horns_

 _They got no tails_

 _They don't know of her friend's existence_

 _Is she wrong to believe that the people of old_

 _That lies in the deep distance?_

" _And broke down the door of the cage and marched on out_ "

"WELL THAT WAS EASY FOR HER."

" _She grabbed a creature by the ear, pointing out_ "

"THAT WOULD HURT!"

" _There, beyond the bound of your weak imagination_ "

"WELL THAT'S A BIT RUDE!"

" _Lie the nobles of my people, with magic and dust._ "

"MAGIC AND DUST? OH! SHE'S APPLYING THE SONG TO REAL LIFE!" Papyrus realized. It was hard for monsters to integrate into society, but this person was taking a stand for them. Like a few others who had joined protests against "Human ONLY," establishments.

" _Let me take you there, show you a living story_

 _Let me show you the ones I mean_

 _And then I can finally leave._

" _They got no horns_

 _They got no tails_

 _They don't know of her friend's existence_

 _Is she wrong to believe that the people of old_

 _That lies in the deep distance!_

" _And so they set out with the girl and her tales_

 _And her crazy description of home_

 _After many days journey, they came to a peak_

 _Where the girl gazed abroad and cried out._

 _They followed her gaze and cried out in awe,_

 _Monster swarming around_

 _But soon the girl was gone and all they heard was a voice:_

" _See they've got horns_

 _And magic_

 _And tails_

 _Now you know of their existence_

 _You now see the city of old as girl runs into the distance._ "

Francine was finished and looked at the camera. "Thank you for listening and have a wonderful day!"

"I HOPE YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY TOO FRANCINE!" Papyrus declared. "I REALLY ENJOYED THAT SONG! I HOPE SHE MAKES MORE! SHE HAS A BEAUTIFUL VOICE! RIVALING METTATON!"

* * *

 **The song is a parody of the song,** _ **A Trick of the Tail**_ **, by Genesis. The Parody is supposed to reflect the story of Undertale.**


	2. Jealousy, not Envy

Mettaton flipped on the television. "Pop star arising on the scene." Shandra Jimenez told excitedly. "Known as an over-night sensation with a song titled 'A Tricky Soul.' She has been found to be popular with not only humans, but monsters as well after The Ambassador of Monster & Human Relationships posted a reaction video."

A clip of Papyrus's jaw dropped as the girl was singing played, before going back to Shandra.

"Oh, really?" Mettaton scoffed.

"She's known as Francine Seraphie, or by her closer fans that have been following her origional videogaming channel, Angel with Justice and Mercy. Whoo, that's a mouthful. We in fact have her on today for an exclusive interview. Which will be shown at 10:00pm tonight."

* * *

Mettaton had called for a veiwing party. It was tradition for the "family" to gather at the skeleton's house and have a veiwing party for movies, debates, and interveiws that they wanted to make fun of.

Undyne, Alphys, Mattaton and Sans all believed that this "Francine Seraphie," was using auto-tune. Toriel thought that a person that young couldn't be as mature as she would be in an extreamly edited video.

"got the dogs, got the cats." Sans announced

"And I made Spaghetti!" Papyrus shouted over his older brother.

"C-Clock says 9:57 pm!" Alphys called. "Undyne get down here! You're going to miss it!"

"Coming Alphy!" Undyne ran out of the bathroom and jumped on the couch in between Papyrus and Alphys.

The group waited with baited breath until the comercial break ended. They all sang the theme song, and Sans mocked Shandra until she announced Francine Seraphie. "Everyone be quiet!" Mettaton looked at the screen at the 2.

"So Francine, what was that first song about?" Shandra asked.

"I was trying to put one of my favorite Genesis songs to what was going on in the real world. I had read about the missing child, who was the only one to come out of Mt. Ebott, and thought, maybe this had happened to them, and I made 'A Tricky Soul.'" Francine decided.

"Are you a monster activist?"

"Yes. I feel that the monsters being put out of the way because of what they are is racist, which this country is not about. It's about freedom and equality." That earned a cheer from the audience.

"Who is your best friend?"

Francine looked uncomfortable. "I don't have any friends except for my publisher. I don't usually have time for that because I perfer to write and read."

"You must live a lonely life."

"A bit."

"Okay so we've got some people on the phone for you Francine. First one is from, Naomi Goddard."

"Hi Francine. Been with you since the beginning!" Francine smiled. "What's the one place you want to travel to?" Naomi asked

"I've already been to the place I want to travel most to but my second choice is Hawaii."

"OH! OH! I'LL CALL AND MAKE SURE I GET ON!" Papyrus yelled.

"Papy, you've already been on TV so much."

"YES, BUT THIS IS COMPLETLY UNBIASED TO MONSTERS AND I WILL NOT BE IN THE SPOTLIGHT!"

"Next from, Slava Garrey." Shandra said.

"So Francine, Do you have any nicknames?" Slava phoned.

Francine shifted slightly before saying, "Angel. That's it."

"Another from, Kaimana Kawaguchi."

"If you could have any superpower, what would it be?"

Francine blinked twice and Sans began to focus more and more on Francine. "Th-the ability to, I don't know…Time travel? Though, it would be hard to not misuse it. Maybe superspeed."

"One from, huh, Papyrus Ding."

"HELLO FRANCINE!"

Francine had a long nose exhale and her smile seemed to come on a lot more as soon as she heard the skeleton's voice.

"SO, FRANCINE, WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE TELEVISION SHOW?"

"Ooo…Can't decide between 'Cooking with a Killer Robot,' 'Mew Mew Kissy Cutie,' or 'Belowstory.' I find Frisk's journey very inspiring and heart warming."

"Last one from, Yanick Agnelli."

"What is the ideal first date and kiss?" Yanick inquired.

Francine looked down with her eyes closed. "Ideal date is hanging out in a familiar place and having lots of laughs, as well as having one heart to heart moment, the kiss ends the night and there are sparks going through the kiss, open mouth is appreciated."

Sans' eyes went wide.

"Are you planning on making any more songs?" Shandra asked.

"Yes, I'm working with my publisher to make my first album, _Classical Goats_."

"Do you have any songs ready?"

"I don't think we have enough time."

"We've got plenty of time. Go on Francine."

"Well, alright. Just one, as a preveiw." Francine got up onto the stage and began to sing after a short percussion intro.

" _Sorrowful, Regretful_

 _All those lives that have been lost_

 _Please know that it's not your fault_

 _Those you trusted let you down_

 _Everything you tried to hide in your past_

 _It's not too late, make it okay_

 _Right and Wrong_

 _Changes with_

 _Time_

 _And every fact's soon revealed_

 _Love and Loss_

 _I've known my share_

 _They were inseperable_

 _One thing took them away_

 _You can still trust again!_

 _It's what has become of us_

 _Can she learn to forgive?_

 _How suddenly he was gone?_

 _Don't let Pain be victorious_

 _All of your LOVE is gone_

 _At least they're safe now_

 _Even if she turns away from you_

 _Sorrowful, Regretful_

 _All those lives that have been lost_

 _Please know that it's not your fault_

 _Those you trusted let you down_

 _Everything you tried to hide in your past_

 _It's not too late, make it okay_

 _What we'd give, to take it all_

 _Back so no one will get hurt_

 _Foolish pride_

 _Clouded everyone's mind_

 _I too was blinded_

 _I believed all those pretty lies_

 _We can still fix this_

 _We can still move on_

 _I'd give almost anything_

 _In order to be ignorant_

 _We both know that we messed up_

 _But we don't deserve this_

 _We want to forget it_

 _But it doesn't work that way_

 _Sorrowful, Regretful_

 _All those lives that have been lost_

 _Please know that it's not your fault_

 _Those you trusted let you down_

 _Everything you tried to hide in your past_

 _It's not too late, make it okay_

 _We both know sorrow and regret_

 _You didn't deny, your past!_

 _You always tried to do what was best for us!_

 _And you never asked for it!_

 _You never wanted it!_

 _All that you want_

 _Is to be loved again!_

 _Look into your heart,_

 _You'll see her again…_

 _She may not want you back_

 _She'll say you're an empty plea_

 _She always tried to be something alone!_

 _But please realize_

 _You're not alone_

 _She'll soon be right by your side_

 _She'll never tell you a lie_

 _And do not turn away_

 _There's something she needs to say_

 _You will understand_

 _And at first she'll be hesitant_

 _You'll stop apologizing_

 _But feel something missing_

 _You just want your children back,_

 _But soon you two'll get along!_ "

It was a sudden, but fitting end. She looked to the camera and smiled. "I think that'll be all for tonight. My publisher has told me not to stay too long and I'm 38.569 seconds over the time." She quickly ran off.

"you guys heard what i just heard right?" Sans broke the silence.

The nodded, and Mettaton was glaring at the TV.

"guys, that was frisk."

* * *

 **Song is a parody of Evelyn, Evelyn by a band of the same name.**


End file.
